onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenwick Rogers
''"The wilds are home to me. Anywhere I go really is my new home." ''-Rogers to Pasqila Fenwick Rogers, also known as the Boar, is a bounty hunter and member of the coalition group known as the Ten Plagues. He is a very skilled man that can adapt to any surrounding and can kill anything blended within these environments. History He came from a family who lived away from brutal pirates that took over their island home. He was abandoned after his parents tried to drive out the pirates, so he learned how to adapt from the dangerous wilderness by befriending all of the creatures he encountered. He learned how to hunt, trap, farming and cropping different plants, and even blend into the surroundings. He eventually was able to take down the pirates, but the captain left, leaving the crew to pilage and do anything to the disadvantaged villagers. He eventually ambushed them at night, killing them all without an injury. He managed to retrieve his fathers stolen rifle off of one of the crew members. He was fifteen at this time and made a vow to his village to hunt down and kill the captain. He was given supplies and a small sailboat and set out into the grand line after the captain He later stumbled upon another man named Pasqila d'Artangi that was after the same captain. They formed an alliance and tracked down the captain on an island base. They raided the island, killing most of the crew. They finally got the captains attention and fought him. They eventually kill the pirate and liberated the island. They decided to allow most of the inhabitants to stay and renamed the island to Milk and Honey Island. Pasqila and Fenwick wandered to find bounty hunters and pirate trackers and found eight other men. They named their group to the Ten Plagues, dedicated to rid the world of pirates. The World Government consider neither good nor evil as they don't have a connection to them. They regardless still take bounties from the Plagues. Appearence He wears a cow hide felt shirt with a leather belt. He has a matching leather hat with a small patch bag. He also carries a small wooden drinking horn and a wooden pipe as well. He doesn't use it for smoking but rather a tool for persuasion. He has medium cut blond hair and brown eyes. His complexion is smooth and baby soft to the touch. Personality He is a very calm, keen, and strategic man in which he carfully plans out his motives with ease and fluidness. He usually is a very outgoing person and seeks to get everything otu from anyone. He enjoys creativity and originality, especially since his island home is culturally strong and connected Abilities Marksmenship He is a self disciplined marksman after he left his island by exploring dangerous, uninhabited islands to build up his experience. He can be able to shoot his rifle from great distances of over fifity miles. Eyesight and Vision He also trained with his eyesight and hearing as he can surpass even the strongest of haki users. He trained them in the wilds by seeing very small animals from twenty five miles away and could hear a gunshot from fifty miles. Trivia *He is based on the British soldier Robert Rogers, a frontiersman that fought in the French and Indian War and American Revolutionary War. He raised a fighting group called Rogers' Rangers. Fenwick also raises a group of the same name as a paramilitary band that aides the Ten Plagues. *He plays the violin as well as he likes to listen to it. *He despises alcohol as he is an abolitionist for rum and whiskey. *He is also a highly skilled freerunner as he can climb trees, cliffs, and many other things